This is Love
by Forever Love SasoDei
Summary: Walaupun ia seorang 'bitch', ia hanya akan memberikan miliknya kepada orang yang ia cintai. Dan sebuah ciuman mengubah segalanya. Sasori x Deidara. LEMON. SasoDei FF


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishomoto

Warning: OOC, yaoi, hard LEMON. Ada sedikit ItaDei, yang ga suka, skip aja, sedikit kok. Banyak kekurangan. Anak dibawah 18 tahun dilarang bacaaaa, resiko tanggung sendiri .

Fuu newbie di FFn ini.

Reader: baru dateng udah bawa FF rate M (-_-)

Fuu gila bikin FF beginian. Tapi demi kecintaan pada Sasodei, rela deh –apadeh-

Yossh! Langsung saja

Dua orang pria baru saja turun dari mobil sport hitam keluaran terbaru. Mereka berdua menatap sebuah gedung dimana seseorang dibawah usia duapuluh satu tahun dilarang masuk ke dalam.

"Kau yakin ini tempat untuk melepas stres, Uchiha gila Itachi?" tanya salah satu dari mereka, yang mengenakan kemeja putih bergaris biru.

"Come on. Don't be afraid, Sasori. This is the best place after all," sahut pria berambut hitam panjang.

"Gezz. I don't think so," sahut Sasori.

Itachi berjalan pelan ke gedung tersebut, mau tak mau Sasori harus mengikutinya. Sial. Mau saja ia dibujuk Itachi untuk datang ke dunia malam ini.

"Dua orang..." ucap Itachi sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang ke penjaga pintu.

Penjaga pintu bertubuh besar itu membukakan pintu setelah menerima uang yang diberikan salah satu 'pelanggan' malam ini.

Saat mereka masuk, kerlap-kerlip lampu disko menyapa mereka, membuat Sasori menyipitkan matanya. Musik berirama keras memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Pria hidung belang juga wanita pemenuh hasrat bercampur menjadi satu di ruangan ini.

"Tsk. I hate this place. Can't we go home now?" protes Sasori.

Itachi menyeringai, "You'll never regret it, Sasori. Look at that bitch!" Itachi menunjuk seseorang yang duduk di sebuah meja.

Kening Sasori mengerut samar, "Bitch? Dia laki-laki, bodoh."

"Ha..ha...ha" Itachi tertawa puas setelah berhasil membuat sahabatnya merasa dibohongi olehnya, "Memang. Kalau kau tidak suka perempuan, kau bisa menikmati pria di sini. Mereka tak kalah cantik dari wanita, ya know?"

"What a weird place," bisik Sasori.

"Look at me, Sasori," ujar Itachi yang hanya dibalas dengan dengusan pelan dari Sasori.

"Deidara!" Itachi memanggil sebuah nama seraya mengangkat tangannya.

Salah satu pria cantik yang duduk di meja nomor dua ditemani oleh kedua temannya menoleh ke arah Itachi. Tanpa aba-aba, pria cantik berambut pirang panjang dengan pakaian yang sexy itu mendekati Itachi dengan langkah pelan seolah menggoda.

"Hn?" gumam laki-laki bernama Deidara itu saat tiba di depan Itachi, "Sepertinya kau pria kaya un."

Itachi tertawa pelan sedangkan Sasori membeku menatap wajah Deidara.

Itachi memeluk pinggang ramping Deidara dengan tangan kirinya, menariknya untuk mendekat. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menyentuh dagu Deidara, menariknya mendekat, sedangkan Itachi mulai merendahkan wajahnya untuk menggapai bibir mungil Deidara.

Ciuman Itachi mendarat di bibir Deidara. Awalnya pelan, namun perlahan menjadi sebuah ciuman yang menuntut, dilumatnya bibir merah itu dengan ganas. Itachi menjilat bibir Deidara, meminta izin untuk masuk. Tanpa protes, Deidara membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah Itachi menerobos masuk mengabsen seluruh isi mulutnya.

"Engghh..." lenguhan pelan Deidara membuat permainan Itachi semakin ganas.

Itachi mengajak lidah Deidara untuk menari bersamanya.

Sasori hanya bisa terdiam memperhatikan kejadian di hadapannya.

"Aaaahhnn..."

Ciuman tersebut Itachi akhiri, ia menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Deidara.

"Good jod, sweety..." bisik Itachi memuji.

Deidara mengelap bibirnya yang basah dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya menengadah di depan Itachi.

Itachi mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya, ia meletakkannya di tangan Deidara.

Deidara menatap uang di tangannya dengan seringaian puas, "Ini bayaran yang cukup besar untuk satu ciuman, tuan kaya."

Itachi balas menyeringai, "Itu bayaran yang pantas untuk pemuas handal sepertimu. You know, you make me hard with just a kiss."

Deidara hanya tertawa pelan seraya membalikkan tubuhnya berniat meninggalkan salah satu dari sekian banyak yang membayar sebuah ciuman darinya.

"See?" Itachi menoleh ke arah Sasori, "Kau pasti ingin juga kan Sasori?"

Sasori mendengus, "Aku tak pernah berciuman, bodoh."

Langkah Deidara terhenti mendengar pembicaraan dua orang di belakangnya. sebuah seringaian nakal terukir di wajah cantiknya, ia membalikkan tubuhnya membuat Itachi dan Sasori menatapnya heran.

"Tak pernah berciuman katamu?" bisik Deidara.

Sasori hanya mengangguk dengan polos.

Deidara berjalan mendekati Sasori, mata birunya menatap bibir Sasori yang terlihat begitu menggoda perhatian para wanita. Deidara mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengusap pelan bibir Sasori dengan ibu jarinya.

Deidara memiringkan kepalanya seraya terus menatap bibir Sasori, sedangkan Sasori terdiam tak bergerak.

Pria cantik itu sedikit berjinjit, perlahan bibirnya menyentuh bibir Sasori. Hal itu membuat Sasori terkejut namun tak bisa menolak. Itachi juga sama, ia bungkam.

Ciuman yang Deidara berikan awalnya hanya sentuhan ringan. Namun perlahan ia melumat bibir Sasori dengan pelan, dengan membisikkan desahan pelan yang membuat Itachi semakin 'hard'. Deidara memejamkan mata, begitu juga dengan Sasori. Tiba-tiba saja Sasori menikmati ciuman itu, ciuman pertamanya.

Deidara menyudahi ciumannya yang tak terlalu ganas itu, ia kembali mengusap bibir Sasori yang basah.

"Maaf tuan..."

"Sasori. Akasuna Sasori," ucap Sasori.

Deidara tersenyum, "Ah ya, tuan Akasuna un. Maaf ciuman pertamamu harus direbut oleh seorang bitch sepertiku un."

Sasori tertegun.

"Semoga kita bertemu lagi tampan," ujar Deidara sambil terkikik pelan kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang mematung di tempat.

"Dia tidak minta bayaran," bisik Itachi, "Ini aneh. Biasanya ia selalu meminta bayaran untuk satu ciuman dan orang-orang selalu membayarnya mahal, baik wanita maupun pria. Dia bintang di tempat ini. kau tahu, Sasori? Dia tak mau melayani orang lebih dari sebuah ciuman."

"Apa? Maksudmu belum ada yang pernah tidur dengannya?"

"Tidak. Ia menolak sebesar apapun bayarannya. Alasan konyolnya adalah, ia hanya akan memberikan tubuhnya pada orang yang ia cintai. Itu konyol kan?"

"I see."

"So, what do you think about him?"

Sasori tersenyum, "I'm falling in love with him."

"WHAT?"

"Kau gila kan Akasuna muda?" tanya Itachi sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung sofa, "Bagaimana caranya membuatnya menyukaimu, kau gila."

Sasori meminum kopi dari cangkir yang Itachi sediakan. Bertamu kerumah sahabatnya ini memang bukan hal yang jarang ia lakukan, tapi Itachi tetap melayaninya dengan baik, "Hn, I'm serious."

"Tsk. Kau tak pernah jatuh cinta sebelum ini. sekalinya jatuh cinta, malah jatuh cinta dengan seorang pria, bitch pula. Sebaiknya jangan Sasori, masa depanmu harus cerah."

Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu aku tak akan bahagia jika mencintai Deidara?"

Itachi menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, "Err.. yah, may be."

"Daripada menjadi playboy yang setiap malam berganti wanita untuk ditiduri sepertimu," Sindir Sasori.

Itachi mendengus, "Asal kau tau, sudah banyak orang yang mencoba menaklukan hati Deidara agar bisa memiliki tubuh indah pria itu termasuk aku. Aku pernah memberikannya perhiasan mahal agar ia jatuh cinta padaku. Tapi apa? Dia itu keras kepala. Dia sama sekali tak merespon, ingat namaku saja tidak."

Sasori mendengarkan.

"Jadi aku menyerah. tak apa-apa, aku juga sama sekali tidak jatuh cinta padanya. Jadi, penolakan darinya tak terasa menyakitkan bagiku."

"Walaupun aku tak punya pengalaman apa-apa soal cinta, tapi aku sudah bersumpah pada diriku sendiri sejak dulu," ujar Sasori.

"Bersumpah?"

"Ya. Siapapun yang mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku, akan jadi pasanganku seumur hidup."

Tawa Itachi meledak, "Apa? Hal konyol macam apa itu?"

"Tsk. Kau tak akan mengerti. Lihat saja nanti, Deidara akan jadi milikku."

Malam ini bar yang sekaligus menjadi tempat pemenuh hasrat itu terlihat ramai seperti biasa. Berciuman, saling melumat, bahkan membuka pakaian bagian atas bukanlah hal yang aneh ditemui di tempat yang ramai tersebut. Tapi tetap saja kebanyakan orang hanya memperhatikan satu orang, Deidara. Bagi para wanita, Deidara memiliki wajah tampan dan menawan. Bagi para pria, wajah Deidara itu cantik dan manis. Jadi tak heran mereka berani membayar mahal untuk sebuah ciuman darinya.

Deidara melayangkan pandangannya ke pintu bar, mencoba mencari seseorang.

"Siapa yang kau cari?" tanya Sakura sambil meneguk wine, ia seorang wanita yang bekerja di sini. Ia berbeda dengan Deidara, ia menerima siapa saja untuk tidur dengannya.

Deidara menghela napas, "Tidak ada un."

"Kau bohong. Daritadi kulihat kau sedang mencari seseorang," kata seorang pria berwajah manis.

"Tidak, Naru."

Naruto tertawa, "Ayolah, Dei-san, kau tak bisa membohongi kami."

Deidara menatap gelas wine di tangannya, menatap bayangan wajahnya di genangan minuman itu. ia menghela napas, ayolah, dirinya harus profesional, kenapa jadi memikirkan hal yang aneh begini?

"Ah, tuan tampan. Ingin mencari seseorang untuk tidur denganmu malam ini?" tanya Sakura sambil berdiri saat melihat seorang pria tampan mendekati meja dimana mereka bertiga duduk.

Deidara sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menoleh. Sakura memang agresif. Ia mencari, bukan dicari. Jadi pemandangan seperti itu bukan hal menarik lagi bagi Deidara.

"Maaf, aku mencari Deidara."

Deidara tertegun, ia menoleh. Jantungnya berdesir pelan saat melihat pria berambut merah berdiri tepat di sebelahnya, di hadapan Sakura.

"Hn? Deidara?" bisik Sakura, "Ah ya, mungkin kau tidak suka perempuan," ucapnya kecewa lalu duduk kembali dengan wajah kusut.

"Tuan Akasuna un?" tanya Deidara.

Sasori mengangguk, "Aku mencarimu, Deidara."

Deidara berdiri mendekati Sasori, "Ada apa un? Aku hanya melayani untuk ciuman saja, tidak lebih."

"Aku tau," kata Sasori. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, mengelus pelan pipi halus Deidara.

"Untuk ciuman kemarin aku memang memberikannya dengan cuma-cuma. Namun kali ini kau harus membayar, tuan."

"Aku tau."

Sasori merendahkan wajahnya, ingin menggapai bibir mungil Deidara.

Cup.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ciuman mendarat bukan di bibir Deidara namun di keningnya. Deidara, Sakura dan Naruto menatap heran dengan apa yang Sasori lakukan.

"Kuyakin itu tak perlu bayaran," ujar Sasori.

Deidara mengerjapkan matanya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Kapan ia pernah diperlakukan selembut ini oleh seseorang? Kebanyakan orang akan menyerangnya dengan brutal dan menyakitinya. Tapi ini berbeda.

"Aku mencintaimu Deidara."

Sakura dan Naruto yang tengah meminum wine tersedak seketika. Apa? Pernyataan konyol macam apa itu?

Deidara mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apa un? Kau mencintaiku? Bagaimana mungkin un? Kita baru bertemu kemarin."

"Jujur saja aku sudah tertarik padamu sejak Itachi memanggilmu. Lalu aku jatuh cinta padamu saat kau menciumku. Ciumanmu seperti sihir bagiku. Dan aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku akan menikahi siapapun yang mendapat ciuman pertamaku." Sasori menjelaskan.

"Hahaha!" tawa Sakura dan Naruto pecah.

Deidara tertawa pelan, "Apa yang kau pikirkan heh? Hal bodoh macam apa itu un?"

Sasori mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tadi ia sembunyikan di punggungnya, seikat bunga mawar, "Itu tidak konyol. Aku memang sangat mencintaimu."

"Cih! Pergi dari hadapanku sekarang!" pekik Deidara marah.

Sasori tersenyum, ia meraih tangan Deidara lalu mengecup punggung tangan Deidara dengan lembut.

Blush

Pipi Deidara bersemu merah.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi." Ucap Sasori.

Damn! Kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat begini? Batin Deidara.

"Besok aku akan kembali, manis."

#

Deidara menghela napas, ia menggosokkan kedua tangannya yang dingin dan meniupnya pelan. Sebentar lagi bar tutup, sudah saatnya untuk pulang.

"Aku pulang dulu un," ujar Deidara kepada rekannya yang lain.

"Ah ya, hati-hati Dei-chan," ucap Ino yang sedang bermesraan dengan pria yang entah siapa dan entah darimana.

"Un." Deidara mengangguk.

Deidara membuka pintu bar yang sudah tak dijaga lagi. Di depan bar masih terdapat dua buah mobil yang parkir. Tapi hey, tunggu dulu. Seorang pria keluar dari salah satu mobil itu. Sasori.

"Ingin kuantar pulang?" tanya Sasori sambil mendekati Deidara.

"Apa?" Deidara terkejut, "Jadi sejak tadi kau diam disini untuk menungguku un?"

Sasori mengangguk, "You're right. Sudah terlalu larut untuk pulang sendirian."

Deidara mendengus, "Tidak perlu un! Aku bisa dan biasa pulang sendiri kok un."

Ia berjalan meninggalkan Sasori. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat dua orang preman di pertigaan jalan yang harus ia lewati. Ah, preman-preman itu lagi. Hampir setiap malam Deidara harus punya siasat untuk menghindar dari mereka, tapi malam ini apa ia masih memiliki siasat maut?

"Shit!" Deidara membalik tubuhnya, menatap Sasori yang berdiri sambil tersenyum menatapnya, "Un, aku lebih percaya padamu daripada dua preman itu."

Sasori tertawa pelan, "Tapi sebelumnya kita dinner dulu, bagaimana?"

"Terserah kau saja un."

Akhirnya mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil. Suhu hangat di dalam membuat Deidara sedikit lega.

"Kenapa kau sampai melakukan ini untukku un?"

"Aku melalukan ini bukan untukmu. Aku melakukannya untuk diriku sendiri. untuk merebut hati orang yang kucintai."  
"Kau mengumbarnya terus. Jangan-jangan kau berbohong un."

Sasori menghela napas pelan, raut wajahnya berubah serius. Mobil sport hitam miliknya melaju di jalan raya. "Maaf. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku bisa merasa seperti ini."

Deidara menundukan kepala, menetralisir rasa gugupnya, "T-tidak apa-apa un."

#

Restoran kecil itu sepi. Tak ada siapapun di dalamnya, hanya beberapa pelayan yang berdiri di beberapa sudut ruangan. Mungkin karena sudah terlalu malam, pikir Deidara.

Sasori menggenggam tangan Deidara, pria cantik itu sama sekali tidak menolak.

Mereka duduk di salah satu meja. Baru saja mereka duduk, tiba-tiba seluruh ruangan bercahaya karena cahaya lilin. Deidara tersentak kaget, hampir di seluruh lantai telah terpasang lilin kecil yang menyala bersamaan.

"I-ini..."

Sasori menggenggam tangan Deidara erat, "Ini untukmu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Ah damn! Shit! Sial sial sial!  
Kenapa Deidara tidak bisa berkata 'tidak'. Padahal usaha Sasori tidak seberapa besar dibandingkan dengan pria lain yang sampai bertahun-tahun mencoba mendekatinya. Semua orang ia tolak dengan mudah tak peduli seberapa besar usaha mereka. Tapi kali ini, untuk sebuah usaha yang ringan, ia bahkan tak bisa berkata 'tidak'.

"A...aku..."

Sasori menatap mata Deidara. Ia dapat melihat keraguan di mata Deidara.

Ayo Deidara, katakan 'tidak' seperti yang kau katakan kepada orang lain. Batin Deidara.

Deidara menghela napas, "Aku tidak bisa menolakmu un."

Terasa seperti kembang api bersemarak di kepala Sasori. Ia senang bukan kepalang. Ternyata tak sulit juga menaklukan hati seseorang jika ia benar-benar tulus.

"Baiklah, kekasihku yang manis, kau mau makan apa?"

"Apa saja un," sahut Deidara dengan pipi bersemu merah.

Akasuna Sasori, kau memang pria yang sangat beruntung.

#

"Jadi ini kamarmu un?" tanya Deidara saat mereka tiba di kamar Sasori di dalam apartemennya.

Sasori mengangguk. "Kau mau kubuatkan apa? Teh hangat mungkin?"

Deidara tersenyum, "Terserah kau saja un."

"Baiklah tunggu disini sebentar. Duduklah, anggap rumah sendiri."

"Um." Deidara mengangguk kemudian duduk di tepi tempat tidur Sasori yang empuk dan nyaman.

Deidara memperhatikan sekelilingnya, ruangan ini rapi untuk ukuran pria seperti Sasori. Deidara tersenyum, ah ternyata begini rasanya memiliki kekasih ya.

Sasori kembali dengan membawa dua cangkir teh dan meletakkannya di meja, "Nanti saja minumnya, masih panas."

Deidara mengangguk.

Sasori duduk di sebelah Deidara. Oke, mereka sudah berada di kamar yang sangat pribadi, teriakan sekeras apapun tak akan terdengar dari luar, hawa dingin dan perlu kehangatan. Lalu...pikiran Sasori berkecamuk. Ia tak ingin melakukannya sekarang, tapi rasanya sudah tak tahan lagi. Deidara, sangat sangat menggoda baginya.

"Deidara," panggil Sasori. Ia menggenggam kedua pundak Deidara, meminta Deidara untuk berhadapan dengannya, menatapnya.

"A-apa un?" tanya Deidara gugup.

Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium lembut bibir Deidara. Mereka berdua memejamkan mata menikmati aliran kehangatan yang menyenangkan. Sasori mendorong bagian belakang kepala Deidara untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Deidara membuka mulutnya, memberi izin bagi Sasori untuk mengabsen seluruh isi dalam mulutnya.

"Engghhh..." desah Deidara nikmat seraya mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Sasori.

Desahan Deidara membuat kepala Sasori serasa ingin meledak, darahnya turun dengan deras ke bawah, ke bagian diantara kedua selangkangannya.

Sasori melepaskan ciuman panasnya, "Jika kau mengatakan 'cukup', aku akan segera menghentikannya."

Deidara mengangguk mengerti.

Sasori mendorong tubuh Deidara pelan hingga berbaring di kasur king size-nya. Kali ini target tuan muda Akasuna itu adalah leher jenjang Deidara yang menggiurkan. Ia mencium leher Deidara, menjilat dan mengigitnya pelan.

"Ahhnn...ah...un..."

Sementara bibirnya sibuk dengan leher Deidara, kedua tangannya melepas kancing baju Deidara lalu melepaskan baju tak berdosa itu dengan mudah dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Tubuh bagian atas Deidara sudah polos.

Bibir nakal Sasori turun ke dada Deidara, ia mengecup nipple kiri Deidara lalu menghisapnya, juga mengigitnya.

Kedua tangan Deidara menekan bagian belakang kepala Sasori, "Ahh..."

Tangan Sasori yang bebas kini menuju sesuatu di balik celana Deidara. Ia masukkan tangan kanannya.

Gotcha!  
Ia dapatkan benda yang sudah menegang. Dimanjakannya benda yang membuat Deidara menggeliat tak nyaman itu.

"I...itu sssshhhh..."

Sasori mengerti Deidara menikmatinya, jadi dengan senang hati ia memanjakan benda kesayangan Deidara itu.

Deidara menarik-narik baju Sasori, "Ini un... lepaskan un."

Seringaian muncul di wajah Sasori, sepertinya ia tahu bahwa Deidara menginginkan ini.

Dengan cepat ia lepas bajunya dan melemparnya sembarangan.

Ia jauhkan tangannya dari benda milik Deidara, ia menindih tubuh Deidara, memeluk tubuh yang lebih ramping darinya sehingga tubuh bagian atas mereka menempel, memberikan kehangatan yang tak bisa digambarkan. Sasori kembali mencium bibir Deidara dengan ganas, menimpulkan bunyi khas memenuhi ruangan itu.

Bibir Sasori kembali turun, lidahnya menjilati dada Deidara, turun ke perutnya, lalu dibawah di hadapan benda yang ingin segera disentuh itu. Sasori menurunkan celana Deidara berikut dengan dalamannya secara perlahan.

"Ungh..." Deidara ingin protes karena kini benda kesayangannya ditatap lekat oleh Sasori. padahal sebelum ini tak ada seorang pun selain dirinya yang melihat benda kesayangannya itu, "Kau...mau apa un?"

Sasori menyeringai melihat benda yang sudah menegang itu, "Entahlah," bisiknya sambil menjilati benda kesayangan Deidara bagaikan tengah menjilat permen, "Eng... aku hanya mengikuti apa yang ada dalam pikiranku."

"T-tunggu_ahhhh~..." Deidara mendesah nikmat sekaligus terkejut saat Sasori mengulum kejantanannya. Benda yang sudah mengegang itu kini diselimuti oleh hawa hangat dari mulut Sasori. Kepala Deidara mendongak menatap langit-langit karena kenikmatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya itu.

Sasori menaik-turunkan kepalanya, menikmati benda milik Deidara bagai menghisap lollipop.

"Sshhhh..." Deidara meremas rambut Sasori. Tiba-tiba ia merasa perutnya melilit dan rasanya ingin meledak, "Ah...a-aku_aku...enghhh..."

Cairan cinta Deidara menyembur dari benda miliknya ke mulut Sasori. Sasori sedikit terkejut, namun dengan cepat ia menelan seluruh cairan itu yang menurutnya manis. Deidara melihat sebuah dunia putih tanpa noda selama beberapa saat sebelum terkulai lemas kehabisan tenaga.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Sasori sambil menjilati bibirnya sendiri, membersihkannya dari sisa-sisa cairan Deidara yang merembes keluar.

"Lelah sekali un," ucap Deidara dengan mata setengah terpejam.

Sasori juga mengatur napasnya yang memburu, "Kita berdua sama-sama belum punya pengalaman dalam hal ini. ini yang pertama bagimu juga bagiku. Tapi...aku tak akan berhenti sampai di sini."

Wajah Deidara kembali memerah, "Sekarang apa?"

"Entahlah."

Sasori kembali mencium bibir Deidara dengan ganas namun singkat mengingat mereka masih kesulitan bernapas.

Tangan Sasori kembali turun melewati benda milik Deidara, namun hanya melewatinya, tidak berhenti di sana. Tentu saja tujuan Sasori adalah lubang belakang Deidara, dengan perlahan ia masukkan salah satu jarinya ke dalam.

"Ahk!" Deidara memekik sakit juga kaget.

Sementara jarinya sibuk memperlebar akses di bawah sana, bibir nakal Sasori kembali memberi kissmark di leher putih Deidara. Setelah jemarinya sudah mendapat ruang yang cukup luas di dalam tubuh Deidara, Sasori menambah dua jari sekaligus.

"S-sakit," rintih Deidara kesakitan. Tentu saja sakit karena sebelumnya tak pernah ada yang masuk ke sana. Setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya.

Sasori menatap wajah kesakitan Deidara dengan tatapan bersalah. Ia mencium kelopak mata Deidara yang terpejam erat. Agak ragu juga tak tega melihat Deidara sedemikian kesakitan. Kilatan nafsu yang sedari tadi membayang di mata Sasori perlahan memudar.

"Kau baik-baik saja Dei?" tanya Sasori cemas.

Deidara membuka matanya, menatap wajah Sasori yang dipenuhi perasaan bersalah. Apa mereka harus menghentikannya di sini?

Deidara tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja, lanjutkan."

Sasori mengangguk paham. Ia menggerakkan ketiga jarinya di lubang Deidara untuk memperlebar akses masuk bagi 'benda' kesayangan Sasori yang ukurannya tentu saja lebih besar.

"Ahhhh~!" Deidara mendesah nikmat.

Saat itulah Sasori tahu bahwa jarinya sudah menemukan sweet spot milik Deidara. Ia mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari sana.

Sasori membuka dan melepaskan celananya, menunjukan bendanya yang sudah siap untuk menyatukan dirinya dengan Deidara.

Blush

Pipi Deidara bersemu merah, wajahnya merah padam.

Sasori menggesekkan kejantanannya dengan rektum Deidara, "Kau siap?"

Deidara membuka kakinya, ia mengangguk pelan.

Perlahan Sasori menggerakkan pinggulnya agar kejantannya bisa menembus lubang belakang Deidara.

"Argghh!" Deidara menggeram sakit. Ia meremas sprai yang sudah tak rapi lagi. Air matanya kembali menetes.

Sasori tak berhenti, ia tetap melanjutkan sampai seluruh batang kejantanannya tertanam sempurna di tubuh Deidara, mengabaikan teriakan kesakitan dari ukenya.

Deidara mengigit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan mata dengan erat.

"Dei," panggil Sasori saat kejantanannya sudah tertanam sempurna.

Napas Deidara tak beraturan, rasa sakit di bawah sana masih terasa sangat mengerikan. Tapi setelah ia sadar Sasori menanti jawabannya, ia segera mengangguk.

Sasori mencium bibir Deidara dengan lumatan lembut agar sakit yang Deidara rasakan berkurang.

"Lanjutkan," bisik Deidara.

Sasori tersenyum, ia menggenggam tangan Deidara dengan erat, "Kata Itachi, sakitnya tak akan lama kok."

Deidara tertawa pelan, "Kau ini polos sekali un."

"Baiklah. Kita mulai?"

Deidara mengangguk.

Sasori menarik kejantanannya keluar namun tak sepenuhnya keluar lalu menghentakkannya kembali ke dalam.

"Aaaahnnn ahhh..."

Sasori memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya dengan tempo yang lebih cepat.

"Sssshhh ahh" Sasori tak bisa lagi menahan desahannya.

"Aaaah nnnggg a-akuu... sssshhh..."

Desahan mereka saling bersautan di ruangan berhawa panas tersebut saat Sasori terus memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Ahhhh aku..." Deidara merasa akan kilmaks sebentar lagi.

Sasori menatap mata Deidara, "Sebut namaku, Deidara. Sssshhh..., sebut namaku..."

Sasori mempercepat temponya

"Ngggghh... Sa...Sasori! SASORIII!"  
"Sssh ahhh DEIDARA!"

Mereka berdua mencapai kilmaks bersamaan. Mereka berdua serasa terbang bersama.

Cairan cinta Sasori mengalir deras di dalam tubuh Deidara, hangat. Sedangkan cairan Deidara keluar di sekitar perutnya dan perut Sasori.

Sasori menarik kejantanannya keluar dari tubuh Deidara kemudian tidur di sebelah kekasihnya yang benar-benar sudah kehabisan tenaga itu.

Deidara memiringkan posisi tidurnya dan memeluk Sasori.

"Dei..."

"Hn?"  
"Setahuku kau hanya akan memberikan tubuhmu kepada orang yang kau cintai. Lalu kenapa tadi..."

"Bodoh!"Deidara memeluk Sasori semakin erat, "Tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu, Sasori."

Sasori tersenyum, "Walaupun kita baru kenal tak lebih dari 24 jam?"

Deidara mengangguk, "Cinta pada pandangan pertama un."

Sasori mencium bibir Deidara dengan pelan dan sangat lembut.

"Nah, sekarang tidurlah." Sasori menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

Deidara memejamkan matanya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasori.

"Deidara."

"Ng?"

"Love You."

"Love you too, un."

###

Owari~~

Fueeeh akhirnya jadi juga. lama banget ini Fuu bikinnya.

Gimana reader? Kurang hot? Bakar aja Fanfic ini –plok-

Fuu minta review nyooo~~~~


End file.
